


Smoothies

by taythebee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Human Zenyatta, Kissing, Kissing?, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Young Genji Shimada, background McHanzo, genji is a playboy, or trying to be, young genyatta, zenyatta is a goober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taythebee/pseuds/taythebee
Summary: Genji knew how to flirt; he has flirted with boys and girls many times in his 23 years of living. There was something he could not put together when he looked at the man working in the smoothie shop in the mall. How the hell was Genji supposed to flirt with him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/gifts).



Genji was checking himself out in the mirror, as he does before he goes anywhere. He was flexing his biceps,

“My muscles have definately gotten more toned, must be from all the-”

“Genji!” Hanzo yelled, stomping towards the bathroom door, “We have to leave now if you would like to go shopping, and-” he opened the door, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Oh my god,”

“Brother, I promise I’m just-”

“Just get in the damn car, Genji,” Genji sighed as Hanzo left, walking out of the house.

 

“Hanzo, you do not need to babysit me,”

“I am not ‘babysitting’ you, Genji. I am also about to meet up in the food court with Jesse. As in a date, I suppose,” Genji pouted, walking off towards the smoothie stand.

 

This was the most gorgeous man Genji had ever seen in his 23 year old life, Hell, he didn’t even have much hair and he was still beautiful; a dark buzzcut did the job just fine.

“Can I get anything for you, sir?” Shit. Genji knew how to flirt; he was a master when it came to that sort of stuff,

“Uh, yes, can I please, um, have a uh…” he didn’t even know how to talk to this man, “Are you...with anyone?” Genji could not believe he had just said that, “In a relationship, I um, I mean,” the man across the counter, Zenyatta, as his name tag suggested, blushed a little bit,

“No, I am not in any sort of-”

“B-because you are um… you are very attractive and I was wondering if you would like to uh…” Genji had lost his words,

“If I would like to accompany you on a date?” Zenyatta smiled a little bit, “I would love to… what is your name?”

“Genji. My name, you can call me Genji,” he ran his hands through his bright green hair, which contrasted from the red glow on his face, “I… what time shall I pick you up?” Zenyatta slid a napkin with a set of numbers written on it,

“I hope you will contact me later, Genji. As you may see, I am a bit busy at the moment,” he scratched the back of his head, which made Genji turn even more red, “and here is your smoothie, Genji,” he smiled, handing the other man the smoothie.

“I did not order a-”

“It is on the house. Do not worry,” Zenyatta winked as he and Genji briefly touched hands,

“Thank you, Zenyatta. I will… I will contact you later,” Genji turned back around, walking quickly to avoid any more embarrassment. He sipped his smoothie and looked up, only to be greeted by his brother and Jesse McCree, laughing,

“What a flirt, brother; how smooth!” Genji began cursing at Hanzo in Japanese, “Did you get a date or did you not?” Genji nodded,

“I… He gave me his phone number. I am supposed to contact him as soon as possible,”

“Well, text him now, Genji! Time ain’t gonna play nice if you wait to say the right words, huh?” Jesse stated, trying to contain his laughter,

“I suppose I should do that, Jesse,” Genji got his phone out and put in the number, letting Zenyatta know it was him.

_ To: unknown _

_ Hello, this is Genji, from the smoothie stand. Shall we meet tonight at 7 pm? At the Indian restaurant down the road from the mall? _

“There, I sent it. Are you all happy now?” Jesse and Hanzo were still trying to contain their laughter,

“Brother, we are happy for you,”

“You better be on time, Genji, or I’ll have Han kick your ass,” Genji pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. How did this even happen?

 

_ From: Zenyatta _

_ Greetings!! Yes, that will be just fine, Genji!! I just got off work, so I give my apologies for the late reply. I shall see you at 7!! :) _

Genji smiled as he read Zenyatta’s text. He couldn’t believe he was taking such an overjoyed goober on a date. He dried his hair from his recent shower, making sure it looked perfect,

“Hanzo! I am going to take the car!”

“Genji, you do not have to yell I am right outside the door waiting to go to the restroom and shower myself,” Genji put his shirt and pants on, opening the door,

“Apologies, brother,” Hanzo rolled his eyes as Genji passed him.

_ To: Zenyatta _

_ I am on my way. I will see you soon. _

 

Genji waited at the table, careful not to mess up his hair, but he may have put on a bit too much  cologne. He kept staring at the door, waiting for Zenyatta to arrive. Eventually, his date walked in wearing a loose long sleeved shirt and light yellow pants. God, he was beautiful.

“Sorry for arriving so late, Genji. I took a tad longer to get ready than I initially anticipated,” he blushed, scratching the back of his head,

“It is alright. I arrived early, anyways. Allow me to get your chair for-” Zenyatta had already sat down, “nevermind,” Zenyatta let out a soft chuckle,

“Thank you for the offer, Genji. It is the thought that counts,”

“I- I suppose, yes,” Genji sat back down, browsing the menu, trying to avoid awkward eye contact,

“Are you nervous, Genji?” Zenyatta’s head was tilted to the side as Genji looked up, “Did I happen to embarrass you in any sort of way?” Genji’s face deeply contrasted his bright hair,

“N-no, you did not. I am alright, thank you. Do you… do you know what you would like to order yet?” Genji was horrible at small talk,

“Yes, I’ve been here plenty of times. Now tell me, Genji, how was you day?” Zenyatta clasped his hands with his elbows on the table, propping his head up. Genji’s name rolled off his tongue so beatifully,

“My day was… pleasant. I am mostly happy to be on this date with you, Zenyatta. You look wonderful, I should mention,” Genji smiled, causing a blush from the man accross from him,

“That was very kind of you to say, Genji. However, I think you look even more wonderful than I do,” He winked, and Genji watched the way he talked to the waitress even after he had stopped. How did he get so lucky?

 

The two were standing outside of the restaurant; Genji debated on grabbing Zenyatta’s hand,

“May I walk you to your car, Zenyatta?”

“Of course, Genji,” he smiled, and grabbed Genji’s hand, making him blush, “Is this acceptable?” he said, genturing towards their hands with his eyes,

“It is more than acceptable,” He began walking with Zenyatta to his car, “Thank you for agreeing to go on this date with me,”

“Oh, it was my pleasure, Genji! I had a wonderful time. Thank you for paying for both of us,” Zenyatta started to softly swing their hands back and forth, “This is my vehicle, thank you for-”

“Can I kiss you?” Genji’s heart began beating faster. Zenyatta covered his mouth with his hand, and he noticed the heavy blush on his cheeks,

“I… yes. Yes, I would like it very much if we-” Genji stopped holding Zenyatta’s hand and lightly grabbed his loose white shirt pulling him closer, placing a soft, warm kiss on the Zenyatta’s lips. He began pulling away, only to have Zenyatta mimic his actions and pull him back in for another soft kiss, “Thank you for tonight Genji. I hope to see you again soon, my sparrow,”

“Hopefully we will see each other again soon, Zenyatta. I will contact you when I get home.” Zenyatta smiled as he got into his car. Genji walked all the way back to his, blushing. He couldn’t stop thinking about Zenyatta’s kiss, his wonderful kiss.

 

“How was your night out, brother?” Hanzo asked as soon as Genji walked in the door, 

“It was… quite pleasant, Hanzo. I am going to bed now, if you do not mind,” Hanzo shrugged as Genji walked to his room to get changed. He turned off the lights, curled up into his bed, and got out his phone to text Zenyatta.

_ To: Zenyatta _

_ Hello, Zenyatta.  _

 

_ From: Zenyatta _

_ Hello, Genji!! :) How are you on this fine night?? _

 

_ To: Zenyatta _

_ I am fine. I hope you are as well, Zen. Can I call you that? Are you also available tomorrow? _

 

_ From Zenyatta: _

_ Yes, I am doing great as for tonight!! And I suppose you can call me that, sparrow :) Yes, I am available tomorrow after work, so do you want me to meet you somewhere at around 5 pm?? _

 

_ To: Zenyatta _

_ I am very glad you are doing great. I can pick you up at the mall tomorrow after your shift to come back to my house, if you would like? My brother is out with his boyfriend until the next day. _

 

_ From: Zenyatta _

_ That sounds wonderful, sparrow :) I will see you then!! Goodnight, Genji!! Sleep well. _

 

_ To: Zenyatta _

_ Goodnight, Zen. I hope you sleep soundly. _

 

Genji woke up very late; he had one of the soundest sleeps ever. Thinking about Zenyatta’s kindness all night really calmed him down. His brother was already gone, meaning he had the house to himself for the rest of the day. He dialed the number he’d been texting all night, waiting for something other than the “searching for call” sound.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Zenyatta. I was wondering if-”

“Genji, sparrow, I apologize, but I am at work right now. I will call you after my shift,” Zen hung up, and Genji was left to be alone until Zenyatta called back. He grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch, turning on the TV in front of him. Nothing too interesting seemed to be on, but Genji watched anyway to pass the time. He must’ve fallen asleep at some point, becuase he was woken up by his phone loudly blaring his ring tone.

“Genji? Are you there?” Zen said over the phone,

“Yes, yes, my apologies, I fell asleep on my couch. Should I come pick you up now?” Genji yawned quite audibly over the phone,

“You are so adorable when you are tired, sparrow. And yes, if you could pick me up now that would be just fine,” Genji swore he could feel Zen smiling over the phone. That wonderful smile that could light up the night sky,

“I will… I will be on my way shortly, Zenyatta.” He hung up, making his way to the bathroom. He posed in the mirror, just in his boxers, slicking his hair back for fun, “Am I muscular enough? Does Zenyatta think I’m attractive?” He flexed his muscles and turned around, shrugging as he got into the shower.

 

“Genji, sparrow!” Zenyatta said as he jumped off from the bench, flinging his arms around Genji,

“Hello, Zen,” he lightly squeezed Zenyatta, then pulled away, “Are you ready to leave?” Zen nodded and laced their fingers together, walking to Genji’s car.

The car ride back to Genji’s was filled with Zenyatta’s laughs at anything even remotely funny. Genji learned that Zenyatta loved holding hands. It didn’t matter what was happening, Zen always found an opportunity to softly hold the other’s hand.

“Thank you for taking me to your house, sparrow,”

“It’s more of an apartment, really, but thank you, Zenyatta,” Zen sat down on the couch, “Oh, uh, can I get you anything to drink? We have milk, water-”

“Water will do just fine, Genji,” he looked back at him with a captivating smile, Genji blushing while speed walking into the kitchen. He fumbled to get a glass out of the cabinet. 

“Genji, could you sit down for a minute?” The glass of water was now on the coffee table accross from the couch. Genji had no idea what to expect, but he sat down reluctantly, “Could I, um, could I- could  _ we _ kiss? I understand if you don’t-” Genji put his hands on Zen’s cheeks, pulling away without removing them. Zenyatta had lost all of his words for what to say after the situation, not knowing what to make of the kiss aside from a dropped jaw,

“The answer is obvioulsy yes, Zenyatta. If you would like to go further, I am alright with that, too,” Zen nodded with a smile on his face, the same blushing face that Genji had just removed his hands from to put one on Zen’s shoulder and the other on his thigh. Genji started to push Zenyatta onto his back, sliding his hand up Zen’s tank top. Genji stopped, noticing lines of rough skin above his rib cage. “If I may ask, Zenyatta, is everything...alright?” Zen looked at Genji with a soft expression.

“Yes, sparrow, they are just scars,” Genji responded with a questioning head tilt, “from top surgery,” Zen took off his tank top and pointed at the fading scars, “see?”

“Can I-” Zen took Genji’s hand and placed them over the scars, “Are you- did it hurt?” Genji had a worried look on his face,

“Genji, sparrow, I don’t remember. It happened about 4 years ago. I do not remember it well, other than all the pain medication I was on,” he laughed, “I do not handle pain well at all. However, I feel much better since I received it,” he chuckled softly, smiling up at Genji. “Sparrow, you don’t have to be worried.”

“I understand that. I just...wish you to be happy, Zen,” he kissed him softly on the lips again, gradually making the kiss more passionate. Zenyatta seemed to be enjoying this from what Genji could take away from Zen’s eyes. Genji was lucky to have this goober as his date.

 

The phone rang many minutes in to their make out session. Genji got up to answer,

“Hanzo? I thought you were going to be gone all day?”

“I was, brother. Jesse wants to come back to the apartment since his air conditioning unit is out. I hope that I didn’t disturb you from your intercourse,” Genji could hear Jesse’s loud laugh from over the phone, towering over his brother’s. Genji’s face turned red and he was speechless,

“Brother! We weren’t- I wasn’t- We were-”

“I’m just messing with you, Genji. We will return in an hour,” Hanzo hung up,

“Sparrow? Is everything alright?” Zenyatta sat up and looked at Genji,

“Yes, my brother just called. He and his boyfriend are coming in an hour,” he sighed audibly, “You can stay or you can leave. It is up to you,” Genji walked towards Zen, kissing the top of his head,

“I’ll stay,” he smiled at Genji, “only if I can spend the night next to you,” Zenyatta emoted the most adorable face Genji had ever seen,

“Of course you can stay the night, Zenyatta. I would be very pleased if you did.

 

______

  
The night had fallen hours ago, and everyone but Genji was asleep. Zenyatta was curled up in his arms under a light blanket, like a warm orb against Genji’s chest. He could feel Zenyatta’s smile radiating in the air; it pleased Genji greatly. Genji could easily get used to Zen in his bed, wether it’s summer, fall, winter, or spring. Genji would certainly not mind having a boyfriend soon in the future; he would greatly welcome it. Zenyatta’s soft breaths put Genji in a sleep he had longed for. This relationship was a place of peace, and Genji hoped it’d stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first published work b/c i'm horrible and never post anything i write so...if y'all have criticisms just let me know!! hope you enjoyed these wholesome goobers!


End file.
